


She's Gone - A Collection of Drabbles and Poetry

by sharktrash



Series: Nothing Left for Me [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Death, Post-Game, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, don't read this unless you've finished the game, for like the entire game oops, i don't know if i tagged this properly so???, most of my work tends to be short and sweet so, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharktrash/pseuds/sharktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata misses Chiaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Years

It had been years.  
Two, maybe three?  
He'd lost count sometimes ago. 

She hadn't even been real in the first place,  
But when she died the whole world practically collapsed around him. 

His friends had long since given up on him,  
Leaving him to wallow in his own despair 

When would he decide to let go?  
To become a part of society again?  
To live, even though it meant doing it without her?

He wasn't sure.  
Maybe it would never happen.  
Maybe he would simply die someday,  
And no one in the world would care.


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata recalls the most important events that happened after he woke up.

One day, they mentioned the possibility of bringing her back  
I cried tears of pure joy 

One day, they were able to recover her data from the game  
I asked them to try and recover all the lost avatars 

One day, they figured out how to bring our friends back  
I asked, through tears, if there was a way I could talk to her 

One day, we all watched as they uploaded her to an old laptop  
We all took turns talking to her, careful not to let our tears fall 

One day, they began creating a body for her  
I spent the whole night talking to her about all the things we could go do 

One day, we watched as they transfered her data to a machine that looked a most exactly like her  
The two of us went on a walk together 

One day, she wouldn't wake up  
I cried and begged them to help her, to fix her, to bring her back to me  
They said they couldn't do anything, that it had to do with the nature of her program and a bunch of other technical crap  
I lost the person I held closest to my heart  
And somewhere along the line I lost a bit of myself as well 

One day, her brother said that he could try and recreate her  
But that she wouldn't know of anything she had experienced in her lifetime  
And I declined his offer

Because I know she's watching over us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like three in the morning (almost four now) and I thought it would be a great idea to write some hinanami.  
> I don't actually know anything about programming or coding so.  
> This is also really bad.


End file.
